Regrettable Secrets
by hudsonrose11
Summary: What if there was no sibuna in season 2? What if Eddie showed up, not for his father, but to get away from a really big mistake he made? Will Patricia find out the truth about the real Eddie? And who are these emails from KT1234? Rated T for language and such.
1. Chapter 1

**New multi chap. Takes place the day Eddie arrives in season two. No sibuna. KT still lives in America. Read summary for more details. Review please.**

* * *

_"I was a dick when I was seventeen,  
I thought the world brought me everything  
But who am I knew I'd never be"_

_-Theres no going back by SickPuppies_

* * *

**PATRICIAS POV**

I just bumped into some stupid American. He called me Hermione. Ugh. Me and Joy walk out of the lounge as she continues on and on about how cute he is. Sometimes I just want to slap the smile off her face.

**2 hours later- walking in the hallway after class**

I walked out of a very boring chem class, and past Sweetie's office. I stop in my tracks when I hear screaming. But not just any screaming. American screaming. I step closer towards the door, trying to hear what they were saying. Damn it I can't hear them. Being the curious (maybe a little bit nosy) person I am, I run into the bathroom. I pull out a metal nail file from my bag, and slipped it through the tile on the wall. I look around to make sure no one else was in the bathroom and when there isn't, I pop the tile off. I look through the small eye size hole to see the newbie and Sweetie screaming still.

"I can't believe you did that! I thought you wanted to see me! I didn't realize I was just an excuse for you to leave all your MISTAKES!" Sweetie screams. Wow Ive never seen him that mad! His face is as red as a tomato. I laugh out loud for a few seconds before I press my face back up against the hole.

"Well, you didn't _honestly_ think I came here for you!? I HATE you! I fucking hate you! If it wasn't for _you,_ I wouldn't even be in this mess!" The American spits back. Woah. Did not realize Americans really do hate teachers. But I think this goes deeper.

"DONT use that language with me! Or in this school! May I remind you, I can send you home. You can be a man and you can go back and own up to what you did, or you could stay here and hide like a coward." Sweetie says starting to calm down.

"If there is anyone thats a coward here, its you!" The boy screams. is speechless at first, but then sighs and puts his hand on his forehead.

"You know I regret my decision, but I just trying to help you to not make the same mistakes I made. At least I had a reason!" Sweetie says.

Yup, definitely don't want to be involved. Gonna walk away now. I put the tile back up and sigh. WTF am I doing right now? Meddling in some stupid Americans life? I don't even know his name. Screw that. Im out.

I wip around to leave, but Im blocked off by Nina standing in front of the exit with her arms crossed.

"What are you looking at Trisha?" She says with a blank expression.

"Actually theres a newbie, American," I crinkle my nose in fake disgust causing Nina to fake punch my arm. "in Sweetie's office, and he just totally cursed him off. It was hilarious! I think we'll be fast friends." I nervously chuckle. No way am I saying anything about any of the screaming that just went down. I don't rat people out.

"Oh ok, good I could use another of my kind in this brit infested place." She laughs. We walk out of the bathroom and past Sweetie's office as the door flies open. It feels like watching a car accident, you shouldn't watch but you can't take your eyes off so you stand there and watch.

The boy storms out with a smirk on his face and a very flustered looking headmaster behind him. Im still standing there like an idiot.

"Oh Patricia, perfect. Why don't you show Eddison to Anubis house." Mr. Sweet says with a look saying 'You are gonna say yes or else'. I share a look with Nina, but she's no help because she's clearly engaged in 'Eddison' and how hot he is.

"Its Eddie. Ed-ie." The boy says. Sweetie nods then walks away. Nina takes off towards Fabian and I'm stuck with newbie in the now clear hallway.

"Why are you here?" I ask rudely.

He scoffs. "None of your business, Hermione. But I'm here, so just show me to my dorm will you."

I roll my eyes. "Its Patricia. Pa-tric-ia." I say mimicking the way Eddie said it before to .

"Whatever." He says. I start walking away and he follows.

"Why are you following me?" I ask.

"Your showing me to my house, duh." He says like its obvious.

"And you trust me why?" I say putting my hand over my chest pretending to be happy.

"Your the only person I know here, so your representing all of how I see your country right now." He says arrogantly.

"Oh yeah? And hows the view?" I say playing along with his sorry self.

"Hot." He smirks. I giggle and look down at his chest. I point to his under his chin with my finger.

"You got a little something," I say as he looks down and I flick my finger towards his face. He gets poked in the face and I break out laughing.

"K I think you've been annoying enough for one day, just show me to my house before I ask a random stranger." He says.

"A random stranger?" I fake gasp and put my hands on my face. "We wouldn't want Eddie getting raped." I laugh out.

"Haha." He says slow clapping at my lame joke. I start actually walking towards the house this time. Once we arrive he nods in my direction and walks off. So much for a thank you.

**Later at dinner**

We all sit in our seats, but theres an extra chair in the middle. Ugh I forgot about Eddie. Speak of the devil. Just then he walks in. He introduces himself and all the girls find him adorable. Wow thats a real shocker. Not.

"So what made you change schools, Eddie?" Nina asks flirtatiously. Isn't she still dating Fabian? Wait, why do I care?

Eddie looks down thinking for a second. He's about to say something but then shuts his mouth.

"Cat got your tongue Eddie?" I say. He looks up and I can tell whatever he's holding back on is important. And I intend to find out.

**OHHHH cliffy! Review please and you can always PM me if you want spoilers! Happy Fathers Day!**


	2. Chapter 2

**2nd chapter yay! Review please!**

* * *

_"I had a plan and it made God laugh  
It didn't work, should've checked the math  
I hit the wall 'cause I live too fast  
I didn't know it could hurt that bad  
I took the hope but there was none  
I should've known that was so dumb"_

_-Theres no Going Back _Sickpuppies

* * *

**PATRICIAS POV**

"So what made you change schools, Eddie?" Nina asks flirtatiously. Isn't she still dating Fabian? Wait, why do I care?

Eddie looks down thinking for a second. He's about to say something but then shuts his mouth.

"Cat got your tongue Eddie?" I say. He looks up and I can tell whatever he's holding back on is important. And I intend to find out.

He just shakes his head and says "Needed a change, thats all.". I stare at him waiting for him to say more, but when he doesn't I speak.

"Is it? A _change_ really?" I hiss. Why does he have to lie? Joy nudges me under the table with a threatening look. Honestly I don't care how rude I'm being, he better speak and he better speak now. For all I know, he could be a criminal.

"Yup." He says popping the p. "Interesting." I mutter. After everyone leaves the table, its just Eddie and I.

"What the hell was that?" He asks me.

"What was what?" I ask pretending to not know what I did.

"The interrogation? Or do you just do that to every new person?" He asks. "Do you know something or..." He trails off while I just shake my head. Gotta act innocent.

"Good." He mumbles getting up and leaving.

**Next Morning during breakfast**

I say I have to go to the bathroom and get up. Eddie is at the table which means easy access to his room without him knowing.

I sprint across the hall making it look like I'm going into the boys' toilets, but then go into Fabian and Eddie's room. I walk in and shut the door. Fabian's side is neat and nerdy, and Eddie's looks like it threw up American jock. Again, not a shocker.

I look through Eddie's side with my eyes, until I spot his laptop. Bingo. I sit on his bed, and pull the laptop onto my lap. Please don't have a password. Please don't have a password, I beg in my head. I look at the worn out keys until the screen flashes. Great. It asks for a password. Ummmmmmm yup I'm screwed. I barely know this kid, no way am I gonna know his password. The keys! The keys that are most used, are obviously gonna be his password.

I scan my eyes through the keyboard coming up with w, r, o, p, a, s, and d. Ok. I can do this. Think Patricia. Think. Sparrow? I type it in, but it just says access denied. Wow. I face palm myself for being so stupid, its obviously 'password'. Idiot. I type it in, and it works. Yes!

I scroll through his home wall, but its just stupid school documents. Next I go to his emails. I mean come on, nobody actually uses email anymore but still. Its worth a shot. After a minute of downloading 6,967 emails pop up. Ugh. I don't even care if this is a federal offense or something. Im way to caught up.

I click his most recent conversation with someone named KT1234.

KT1234: _I can't believe you! Your just gonna leave me! Im not the only one your leaving! You know what your gonna do to him?!_

Im about to read the next email when I hear footsteps outside the door. I shut the laptop quickly and stand up. How am I gonna get out of this one?

Eddie walks in with an apple in hand. He looks up at me shocked. Then turns around walks out, looks around to make sure he's in the right place and comes back in.

"Why are you in my room?" He asks squinting his eyes.

"I uh wanted to make sure Fabian... uh," I look around the room and pick up a random book. "...still had the book he borrowed from me. Yup still here." I put down the book and run out.

**Later that night (before pin drop speech)**

Eddie is laying on the couch listening to music on his iPod, while Nina and Fabian sit across from each other at the table and talk. Good Eddie's room is free. I put my hand on the door handle but its locked. Well played, Eddie. Well played.

I pull a hair pin out of my head, and begin to pick the lock. After about 5 minutes, I finally hear the lock click. I open the door quietly and peer inside. His laptop is still in the same spot. I open it still trying to be as quiet as possible, and type in his password. Again I wait for his emails to load, then scroll over to KT1234. 1 new email.

KT1234: _Eddie own up to..._

**Ohh another cliffy. Do you guys want me to say what Eddie did next chapter, or build up to it more? PLEASE REVEIW**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you so much to everyone that reviewed, it really helped :) ok so I decided I was going to build up to what Eddie did because most people wanted that. But don't worry I always have a few plot twists up my sleeve. And you will find out some stuff to quench your cliffy thirst.**

* * *

**PATRICIAS POV**

His laptop is still in the same spot. I open it still trying to be as quiet as possible, and type in his password. Again I wait for his emails to load, then scroll over to KT1234. 1 new email.

KT1234: _Eddie own up to what you did. This whole thing is stupid, and you should know that I'm not having it._

What did Eddie do that was so bad? I could pretend to be Eddie and email them back or I could talk to Fabian. I mean he does share a room with Eddie. I get up to find Fabian and quietly leave the room. As I'm leaving I pass the bathroom and I hear low talking. And again its American.

I press my ear to the door and try to hear.

"Im sorry ok." Eddie says. He goes quiet as he listens to the other line (which I can't hear).

"Yah, I know but Im just not ready. Its not fair to me even if it is my fault. I just need to be here a while until I figure myself out," Eddie is quiet again until "It was one night! We were all drunk how was I supposed-" I hear muffled screams from the other end. Then I hear Eddie hit end call and slam his phone onto the sink counter. So much for asking Fabian, this was pretty useful. Ok so, Eddie did something bad when he got drunk. Then he flew here and uh yah thats all I got. But why do I care so much? Patricia Williamson does not care. Ever. But maybe, just maybe I like Eddie. But he's probably just some stupid jock. Boy was I wrong.

* * *

**Two weeks later**

Ive kind of given up on searching for Eddie's past. He's just a weasel thats all. We tease each other, give nicknames, throw things,, and even have a special place to meet up or think; the old tree house behind the younger grades house. The little kids don't know about the treehouse. Its hidden, abandoned, secretive, and perfect. Just like Eddie. I really like him, but every time I try to tell him it just comes out 'Get out of my face Eddie, you freak.'. Joy says he's gonna lose interest and I don't know what to do. Its just that I really don't want that to happen.

After school I head into the kitchen with Eddie trailing behind me on his phone. He is always on his phone. Probably texting KT1234. Ugh.

He stops in the entrance hall to fix his hair in the mirror. "Having a bad hair day, Miller?" I ask.

"No, I think your having a bad eye day, cause my hair looks great." He smirks. I just roll my eyes and walk into the kitchen. I bump into some chick with curly dark hair and way to many accessories for my liking. She definitely doesn't go here.

"Who are you?" I ask really confused. The girl puts on a really fake smile and shoves out her hand towards me to shake. I look at her hand and raise my eyebrows.

"Oh right, brits." She mumbles as she sticks her hand back into her pocket. She's American. Gee, we don't have enough of those.

"Please tell me not another American." I say walking away. I get to the hallway but hear her calling me to wait. I turn on my heel and stare at her.

"What do you want?" I ask.

"Im KT," She starts. My mouth hangs open in shock, this has to be KT1234. I quickly shut my mouth realizing my reaction. "and I'm just visiting my a... friend Eddie. Could you tell me where he is please?" she asks. But it looks like she's still convincing herself if she should. Im not too thrilled she didn't know what relation Eddie was to her, considering it took her a few seconds to say 'friend'.

"Why should I help you?" I say frustrated and a little jealous.

"I need to talk to Eddie."

"Cell phones do exist. So does _email._"I laugh. Then I remember how all those emails from her were unread. Unread means no reply. Obviously for a reason. "Too bad he won't respond." I think out loud. The words fly out of my mouth as my eyes widen at what I just said. I quickly turn around to get Eddie from the hallway when he's not there. Probably went to his room. I go and knock on Eddie's door hoping KT didn't hear what I said before. Eddie doesn't open the door so I open it myself.

The room is empty, but the window is open. "Eddie!" I call through the house. But no response.

I whip around to face the annoying American. "You did this." I say glaring hard at KT.

"How is this my fault?" She asks innocently.

"He was right behind me when you ran into me. He sees you, scurries off and leaves. You always scare him off don't you? He doesn't want to see you. Just be glad I know where he is. And _don't_ follow me." I say walking out the front door. Maybe what I said was mean, but I guess I'm just kinda jealous.

I walk until I reach our treehouse and then pull myself up the small rope latter. I see Eddie sitting on the floor staring out the tiny window.

"You know, if were gonna be spending so much time in this cliche treehouse, we might as well get a wooden latter or something. That rope is really starting to burn my hands. And unless you have hands of steel, I know your feeling it too." I say. He doesn't respond so I just plop down next to him.

"She's here isn't she?" He says. "Yeah," I mutter.

I lean my head on his shoulder and sigh.

"Look Eddie, what ever you did can't be that bad. Im sure she will forgive you." I say.

"Thats just the thing, I don't _want_ her to forgive me. And she does. I just want her to forget about me and leave." He says.

"Look Eddie I'm sure I could tell her to kindly get the fuck out without causing a scene-" Im cut off by Eddie's soft lips on mine and a high pitched shriek from outside.

**Please review and sorry to everyone that wanted to know what Eddie did, in this chapter.**


End file.
